Where We Land
by CrazyRach
Summary: Annabelle's sick of waiting for the head girl to fess up so takes matters into her own hands / Kelly struggles with what she should do when Belle throws an entirely tempting confession her way Random Kell/Belle one-shot with duo pov *Rated M for lemony goodness ;)
1. Chapter 1

(Belle pov)

Trouble.

I knew I was in it the second those heels clicked sharply onto the roof behind me. Every step was light and dangerous, full of a heavy silent threat that sent violent shivers through me while I tried to keep my breathing steady. I told myself to calm down. I had to stay cool if this was going to work out the way I wanted. I felt myself jump when the door slammed shut behind me and those clicks got closer, quickly eclipsed by the sound of her deep angry breathing and the warmth of her body hitting mine as she stood up close behind me. I looked out at the dark school grounds, watching the stars come out above our heads while I waited for her to say something. I shouldn't have been surprised when it was me who spoke first. Breaking the silence never was her thing, especially not when she was leaving it to turn sour for the effect of scaring me

"Evening Kelly" I said it distractedly, as if she'd just broke and entered my thought pattern. Which she kinda had

I had to fight the smile off my face when she exhaled an almost furious breath. She was really mad wasn't she? Not that I blamed her. Personally I'd be pissed too if someone had broken into my room and stolen my personal belongings. But then that's what she got when she continued to go around pretending nothing was happening between us. She'd driven me to the edge and it'd forced me to take immediate and drastic action in hope that it'd force her to make that move I knew she'd been contemplating for the last month and a half.

I felt her hand come up and brush my side before it slipped down to my wrist for the keys that hung limp in my right hand. I smirked a little to myself and tightened my grip on them. Her frustrated but mostly amused sigh was all the reward I needed for that one. She let go of the keys and and I heard her clothes shift a little on her body while she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Fritton?"

I scowled a little when she spat my name out like that. We'd become fast friends after the heist, once she realised I wasn't a complete moron and had quite the penchant for causing mayhem, and since our victory over my father and the bank she'd actually started treating me like one of the girls. So this was standard _Kelly is extremely angry with you so watch your back _behaviour. I let out a tired sigh. She seriously wanted to play this game again?

"A few things Jones"

Her breathing hitched a little when I said her name and I couldn't help the wide grin that came out on my mouth. She'd never admit it but she loved the way I said her name. I could tell by the way her eyes always lit up without her consent while her lips would part into a tiny smile. Even now in her anger with my back to her I knew she'd be doing this

"Being what?"

She took a step closer and I could feel the heat radiating off her onto my back, pulling me into that warm place only she could take me. My grip tightened even more on the keys in my hand as I fought off the urge to shiver under her. I smirked to myself and turned around, gently brushing myself against her as I did while meeting those black eyes that sent me into a trance every time I stared into them. Her smile was murderous but those beautiful midnight eyes held none of the anger her body was screaming at me. If anything they voiced their own shout that rang louder with me than her body ever could.

She raised her hand and held it out palm open while an amused and impatient glint scratched the surface of her black eyes. I gave her a playful smile and stepped back away from her, holding the keys out behind me. Kelly tilted her head at me and gave me what could only be described as the sexiest confused smile in the business. She looked down at the floor while I tried to get my breathing under control and let out a deep sigh before stepping up to me, forcing me to dance back away from her. She smirked and kept coming at me, laughing a little under her breath as she tried sneaking her hand around me to grab the keys. I was so lost in the game I forgot about the open roof ledge until her hands snapped out to pull me back. I felt a gentle laugh rock through her as she stepped back and moved her hands down to my wrists, lightly brushing my skin with her thumbs so that a shiver rolled up my back and made me breathe heavier. Kelly's smirk widened at that and she slowly traced the veins in my left wrist with her index finger

"So now you're out of options, wanna give me my keys back?" Her tone had dropped down to a quiet low one and I struggled to remember why we were still talking.

She slowly looked up as she said it and met my eyes with her dark ones while a challenging smirk flew across her mouth. A thousand words bubbled at the front of my mind, screaming to be released on her but I couldn't find my voice. As usual Kelly had stolen it, leaving me completely lost. I shook my head at her and she shrugged

"Oh well, your loss"

Her fingers left my skin and she turned away towards the door with a small smile. I frowned at her and let her go two steps before the curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed her wrist to pull her back. She looked back at me surprised for a second before looking down at my hand like she wanted to snap it off. I took a deep uncertain breath, feeling an apology work it's way up into my throat. She beat me to it though with an amused laugh before she raised her hand to my neck. My brain threatened to explode at that. Just the feel of her skin on mine was sending me crazy! Kelly looked down at me thoughtfully and stepped up closer so that her torso lined up with mine. I shot her a questioning smile, weary but she ignored it and twirled her finger around one of my brown locks with a thoughtful smile that made me wonder what she was thinking about.

"You know I think you look better with curls"

I felt my eyebrows dip with confusion and jumped a little when her other hand came up to the other side of my neck, gently tapping a quick beat on my skin. It took me a few seconds to realise she was tapping in time with my heart and I looked up at her with a small blush threatening to surface on my cheeks.

Kelly leant even closer at that and dropped a hand down to my waist, gently thumbing my waistcoat before sliding her fingers down my wrist to the keys. That's when I figured out what she was doing. Trying to distract me with her charms so she could get her keys back. I pulled my hand back away from her creeping fingers and let out a soft laugh

"Do I look like Flash?" She grinned at that and stepped forward with me when I moved back for space. Her hand snaked around my back to pull me against her.

"Luckily for me, no"

I seriously was starting to lose it over that low voice of hers. My hands nervously slid up to her shoulders and stroked the pale skin I'd been dreaming about for the past few months. She quietly laughed to herself like she knew what I was thinking but she definately had no idea. She seriously didn't have a clue what she was doing to me. Kelly shivered slightly under my touch and I smiled, she felt the same way then? I hoped so otherwise what I was about to do would have me kicked out of this place quicker than I could say Trinski. I pulled her closer into me, feeling myself swell with confidence when she didn't push away. One of her hands moved down to my waist and gently tucked me up against her, while the other moved up to cup my left cheek.

"What exactly were you after Annabelle?"

I shivered and listened to her laugh to herself as she bent her head down to mine, a smug smile fixing itself in place on her lips. I forced my eyes up away from them and looked up into her dark eyes again, reading the want pulse through them before she had a chance to cover it up behind her usual cool and collected gaze. I bit my lip and watched her smile drop a few inches while her eyes started to burn again. My brain was working overtime just looking at her and before I knew what I was doing and whether or not I should question myself I'd stretched up to her mouth.

Now I'd only kissed a few people in my time but Kelly wiped all those innocent touches away with one sweep of her mouth on mine. She didn't push me away like I feared she would. Instead she pulled me tighter against her and immediately took charge off the kiss, leading me in a way that set my heart sprinting in my chest. Her lips tasted so soft and warm under mine and the way they moved over me was just mind blowing. It made me wonder if she kissed everyone like this or if this was a special side of her only I was being given access to see. I certainly wasn't complaining either way.

She pulled back after a while, eyes closed and hands restraining me while she bent her head against mine. My hands came up to hers on my neck and a smile twitched in the corners of her mouth. I knew what was happening. She was fighting with herself. She wanted this just as much as I did but the stubborn head girl part of her was arguing that it wasn't right.

"Kel.."

"Don't. Just shut up for a sec yeah" I nodded and waited for her to make her decision, running my hungry eyes all over her determined smile while I admired the controlled concentration running through her expression.

I could practically read the questions flying through her head; _Am I mad? Is she serious? Could I get away with this? What will the other girls think? Will her crazy aunt kill me? How is she that freaking great at kissing?_ Okay so I made up the last one but who knows, it could be hidden in there somewhere behind her closed eyes. Kelly was full of surprises like that.

Her thumbs brushing along my cheekbones brought me out of my thoughts and snapped my attention back to her. She opened her eyes and stared down at me, searching me for some sort of answer. I smiled up at her and gently stroked her cheek, feeling myself burn with want when she closed her eyes again and leant into my hand.

"I can't"

I moved my hand down and tried to hide the disappointment in my eyes. Not that I needed to. Kelly wasn't even looking at me. She was glaring down at the floor as if she were mentally screaming at the girls below. Because they were the real reason stopping her.

"Its okay. I'm just gonna.." I looked away when her eyes snapped back to me and sighed, "Yeah so um..keys.."

I held them out for her but she ignored my hand and continued staring at me. I started to move backwards when her grip tightened on me suddenly and she let out a small resigned groan before pulling me flush against her.

"You're not going anywhere Fritton"

My heart thumped madly in my chest at that. She definitely felt it because she let out another low moan before quickly dipping her mouth back to mine. A million thoughts stuttered through my head while she pulled me tighter against her, mainly whether she'd gone crazy. Her hands rolled down to my back and gently slipped underneath my shirt making me forget whatever it was I'd been thinking about. I pulled her tighter against me to let her know she wasn't even close enough yet and she smiled under my mouth before walking herself backwards. I stepped with her, not wanting to lose contact with her while stars flew behind my closed eyes at the feel of her scratching into me.

Kelly's left hand left my back and gently touched mine on her neck, quickly extracting the keys from my grip. She laughed a little when I tensed, waiting for her to leave now she got what she'd come for. She moved her face back and brushed a kiss up my cheek before leaning down to my ear with an amused sigh

"I didn't come up here for the keys Belle" I saw her hand flick out away from her and heard the sound of metal scraping on the floor. She'd thrown them down? Then...

"I want you"

A pleasant tremor rolled through me when her low husky voice came back, followed swiftly by her lips pressing on my neck.

"But you said.."

"Are you seriously going to argue?" She breathed into my neck and I quickly shook my head and brought my hands up to her short raven hair, smiling widely to myself when her lips buried themselves back into my skin.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kelly)

This must be it. They say there's a point in every head girls reign where want and need has its own fight with right and responsibility. And was it a fight! I wasn't sure how I'd managed to stay so still when I watched the four clash in my head, or how I managed not to break Belle's face while I struggled to come up with the answer. Not that it was worth the effort. There was never a point in making a finalised decision around her because one look into her beautiful green eyes made you go back on your word and agree with her instantly.

I wasn't sure when exactly I'd gone mad and started all this. Maybe it was when I decided to follow her up to the roof, or maybe it was when she looked at me with that smile so inviting even kings would kneel before her. I smiled a little when I realised. Of course it'd been back on the first day we met, when her snobby attitude and over cocky ego got stamped down the second she laid eyes on me. It'd taken me this long to figure it out? That right there was a good enough reason to throw myself off the roof. Especially now she was standing so close and willing, wanting me just as much as I wanted her. It made me wonder how long she'd felt it, the maddening attraction that was coursing through my body must be somewhere in her too, she'd just accepted it more openly.

I could feel her hands touch mine, filling my confused mind with hot electrical charges that were slowly making things too easy to decide. I smiled despite myself at that. She always was a cheeky little tease, even before she became a St Trinian and my friend. I couldn't stop the same question running through me though. Why me? Why now? Surely if she liked me like I did her she'd have made a move before now? I felt her grow colder in my hands, like she knew what I was thinking. Maybe she did. Hell she knew me better than I knew myself sometimes. It's what made me like her so much. Because there's nothing better than merely looking at someone and being able to communicate without use of voices or expressions. Just reading each other through our eyes. That should have been my first clue right there. I was such an idiot sometimes.

I heard her breathing slow right down to its normal pace and felt a flash of panic run through me. Did she think I was rejecting her? I hoped not. I'd spent the last few months fantasising about this girl there was no way in hell that I was going to let her walk away thinking Kelly jones was a heartless girl who messed her about with mind games and a kiss.

Oh god that kiss! It had literally been the best kiss of my life, completely wiping the slate clean so that hers was the only one I could remember. Her lips had tasted so much better than what I'd dreamed they would and the way they'd moved so in sync with mine? It was like a puzzle finally being finished. Just sensational. I could still feel it burning in my mouth and I was seriously struggling not to pull her back in for more. Because no matter where we went from here I was definitely going to get me some more of her electric kisses.

I could feel Annabelle becoming restless for an answer and knew I have to come up with it pretty sharpish before she got the wrong idea and walked away. What did I want? Her, that was a given. A relationship? If that's what this would boil down to? Maybe. I wasn't all that sure that after years of building walls I would be able to tear them down. I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, letting the soft fire of her skin on mine force me into a decision. I just hoped it was one she'd agree with. I looked down at her, feeling her shiver a little under my gaze. I tried not to smile so much at that. There seemed to be nobody in this school, or on this planet even, who was brave enough to stare back at me. Not that I was complaining. It made me feel powerful and unquestionable. Not to mention it made staring competitions that much easier to win. Annabelle looked up at me with a smile and pressed her hand against my cheek. I grinned on the inside. This would be the perfectly ideal time for some fun. I leant into her palm, loving the way it felt against my face and looked away from her with a sigh

"I can't" I surprised myself with the level of misery and restraint in my voice as it cracked mid-sentence. Her hand moved down almost instantly. Was that all it took for her to give up? I stared down at her searching for the answer.

She looked away and held my keys up, trying to apologise but finding no voice to. I wanted to smile. She was so cute when she was embarrassed and nervous. I kept my face neutral though, not showing any expression because I was hoping my eyes were doing it for me. She held the keys out to me again but I ignored her, silently begging her to try and stay on her own. Annabelle started to move out of my grip and I quickly tightened my hold on her and pulled her back. She gave me a confused smile and I completely lost it. Her lips were looking so damn appetising and her cute little lost moment was already tipping the scales in her favor. The fight in my head raged on and I suddenly couldn't stand the cold air without her. I pulled her against me and looked down at her

"You're not going anywhere Fritton"

It was worth saying that just to see her eyes light up hopefully while she tried her best not to give me the she's gone mad look. Because let's face it, I had gone mad. And all because of her. Her lips parted like she were going to say something and I realised with a low moan that words wouldn't be enough anymore. I bent down to her and pressed my mouth against hers, letting the sparks of her kiss flow through me and electrocute any doubt that was flooding through my head. Her hands came up to circle my neck and I smiled when something cold scratched my skin. All of this over a bunch of keys? It was too amusing. I raised my hand up to hers and gently removed them from the equation, feeling myself shiver when her warm fingers replaced the cool metal on my skin. Annabelle tensed under me and I laughed, she thought I was playing her? That girl. I gripped the keys tighter in my palm and moved my mouth across to her cheek, dropping a light chaste kiss on her soft skin before bending down to her ear, surprised I had to actually lean down that far. Had she always been this shorter than me? I tucked the thought away and tried to focus, finding it increasingly difficult the longer I stood there breathing her in. I smiled to myself and let the scent of her drive my next words, feeling my voice dip into a tone so low even she couldn't miss the clear message in it

"I didn't come up here for the keys Belle" I grinned to myself when I realised it was true. I hadn't given a damn about her having them because I knew sooner or later she'd give them back out of guilt or fear. There was only one reason why I'd come up here and she was standing right in front of me.

Belle's breathing hitched up and her grip tightened on me while I moved my mouth down to her neck, softly kissing her pale skin and chasing it down to the base of her throat with my lips. Her perfume hit overload there and I pressed my face closer into her, inhaling it deeply. I'd never been able to figure out the brand she used but boy did it suit her brilliantly. Innocent and fragrant but with that little touch of spice that made my head spin. I went to raise my hand to her cheek, frowning a little when I realised I was still holding the stupid keys. Belle held onto me when I raised my arm to throw them down, telling me instantly that she was still doubting I meant all this. I groaned into her neck and bent back down to her ear, a little annoyed that I'd have to outright tell her

"I want you" She shivered under me at that and flinched when the sounds of my throwing the keys down reached us. I could practically see the frown on her face while my words sank in. She would be definitely questioning my sanity now

"But you said.."

"Are you seriously going to argue?"

I felt her shake her head and she quickly reeled me in so tight I thought my skin would explode from the contact. My own arms flexed around her waist while her left hand came up to the nape of my neck, gently stroking my skin while ruffling the ends of my short hair. I raised my hands to her neck and kissed her, locking her to me with the burning pressure of my lips on hers. She kissed back just as eagerly and I found myself growing bolder by the second. I trailed a finger down her neck to her collarbone smiling when it resulted in another shiver and her kissing me harder. I felt her own hands fall from my neck and rest on my shoulders, gently holding onto my school shirt so I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I brushed my tongue out across her bottom lip and felt myself inflate with electric tingles when she dipped hers out to meet me.

Who'd have thought little miss daddy's girl was such a good kisser? I certainly didn't and from the way the girls had been betting on her they didn't either. Even polly who knew all the facts had put some money against the young Fritton. I grinned to myself. Those girls will never know just how wrong they are. Which relieved me more than anything. I knew they were all two days short of sending Chelsea in to find out. I bristled a little under that little truth and took a step back towards the door, dragging her with me. Even if this only turned out to be a one time thing, which I seriously hoped it didn't, I'd make sure Belle never forgot tonight. Because I sure hell wasn't going to.

I gently ran my hands over her stomach and untucked her school shirt from her skirt. She tensed a little when my hands brushed her skin and I pulled out of the kiss with a warm gaze. If she didn't want this yet that was fine. I'd waited this long and as painful as it sounded I was willing to wait out a little longer. Belle glanced back at me with that shy smile I loved so much before looking down at the floor nervously. I smiled and tilted her chin back up so she'd have to look at me

"It's okay" I whispered bending down to kiss her again. It'd only been a few seconds since our last one but already I couldn't stand not having her mouth pressed firmly against mine. I had to smile, I was already becoming an addict for her.

She kissed me back but I could tell it was hesistant, like she expected me to be angry with her over it. We definately needed to work on her view of me. Because whatever this was wouldn't work if she thought I was going to snap every time she refused to do something for me. I wasn't that bad for christ's sake!

"Sorry" I shook my head around her sad smile and raised my hands to her neck, reluctantly pulling myself away from her

"Don't be. I'm not going to force you into anything Annabelle. This is your choice. I can't make it for you"

Her eyes locked onto mine and after what felt like an hour, though it was actually four strong pounds of my heart, she pulled me back to her with a fiercely determined smile. I jumped a little at that, she'd never been so confidently assertive before. Granted this had never happened before so I had nothing to go on but still. Had to admit I kinda liked it. I kissed her back, grinning a little when her fingers brushed past my collarbone, before realising just where her hands were going. I caught them before they could hit the belt on my skirt and groaned. Damn myself for having a conscience!


	3. Chapter 3

(Belle)

Why the hell did I hesitate?!

Kelly, tall dark beautiful Kelly, the literal girl of my dreams, was here kissing and holding me, obviously wanting to take it a whole lot further, and I hesitated! It wasn't like I hadn't been here before. But it was her, throwing me into completely new territory that scared me a little. My hesitiation had basically been a non verbal sign for her to leave now I'd got what I wanted and proven my point. God I was an idiot sometimes!

Was she hating me right now for stringing her along like that? I hoped not because there was nothing I wanted more than to wake up in her bed tomorrow. It was just this stupid timid side of me telling me it was all too soon, making me doubt whether she'd still be acting this way in a weeks time if she managed to get me into bed tonight. I felt ashamed of myself just considering it. I knew Kelly would never do that to me but I'd heard enough of her past exploits from Chelsea and the other Totties to know she wasn't exactly one to sleep and stay. Maybe that was why I felt so deeply about all of this. I may be mad in thinking it but I was more than certain I could break that side of her and maybe even tame her enough so that she'd stick around. A fools hope maybe, but it was all I had.

Kelly's lips left mine suddenly and I braced myself for her infamous anger. I was flinching to myself just visualising all the things that must be running through her head right now. Fingers tipped my chin up and forced me to look away from the floor I was just begging to vanish into. My eyes followed the gorgeous contours of her amazing body up, slowly trailing up over her white satin skin to quickly skip over her smiling mouth to her eyes. Warm amusement shone there and I felt myself twitch a little with anger. She thought this was funny? Well I'm sorry mrs one nighter but some of us have some dignity! I felt like pushing her away under that but forced myself to stay locked in place. I had to hear her out before I decided whether or not I was going to hit her for laughing at me

"It's okay" she whispered bending back down to me and brushing an encouraging kiss across my mouth. I felt my lips burn under her and automatically started to kiss her back while the nagging thoughts collided in my head.

She didn't care? Seriously? Because from the way she'd been pulling me back towards the stairs I'd been pretty sure she wasn't going to let anything get in the way of what she had in mind for tonight. Either this was some trick to lull me into a false sense of security or Kelly genuinely believed she could wait for me to be ready. I didn't know whether to feel bad or feel ecstatic.

"Sorry" I mumbled, not entirely sure why I was apologising. I felt her shift a little around my lips as she gently shook her head

"Don't be. I'm not going to force you into anything Annabelle. This is your choice. I can't make it for you"

I felt myself plummet with self loathing. I'd seriously got her wrong and I hated myself for it. Her soothing words tumbled around in my head and I stared into those dark eyes I loved so much trying to find my voice again. She stared back with that warm smile, fingers brushing my neck and jaw while she waited for me to say something. She was right. She couldn't make my decision for me. But she sure as hell knew how to make it easy.

I hid the smile that wanted to fall on me when she gave me a surprised look as my hands wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her back down to me. Her hypnotising lips began working their magic under mine again, unknowingly solidifying the choice I'd made. I felt her smile under me when my hands ran down her neck to her shoulders, smoothly slipping beneath her white shirt and brushing along her collarbone before running out over her chest and stomach. I always knew Kelly had an amazing figure, I'd fantasised over it enough, but nothing had me prepared for the feel of it under my desperate hands. She felt so soft and warm and strong. If angels were real Kelly jones would definitely be one.

My hands continued their trip down her front, gently pressing down now and then and feeling an excited rush pulse through me at the warmth of her toned skin under my fingers. Her own hands tangled through my hair, keeping me close to her while she deepened the kiss and blew my mind. I felt her fingers tighten with every touch I gave her while her smile continued to widen. I kissed her harder at that. She was seriously making this too easy for me.

Kelly tensed a little when I hit her waist with my hands and made me jump a little when her hands snapped around mine before I could even brush her thin belt with my fingertips. She groaned and moved away from me with a look that clearly said she wanted me to continue while her hands tightened around my wrists to hold me back. What was wrong? A second ago she couldn't wait to get us to that level. Was it because I'd started it? Had I unknowingly emasculated her and pissed her off? Her hands let go of mine after a while and cupped my face. She took a deep breath and looked down at me with a sad smile

"I don't think so Belle"

"Why?" I felt bad snapping at her like that but she was starting to annoy me with her ambivulant behaviour. Kelly smirked and brushed her index finger down my right cheek with a sigh

"Let's not rush this eh?"

"You are kidding!" She laughed and kissed me

"Deadly serious Belle"

"But.." She shook her head and placed a finger over my protesting lips

"I don't want you doing anything you're likely to regret in the morning"

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out with that, she was a clever one wasn't she. Kelly's smile widened at my laughter and she bent down to me again

"You shouldn't do anything you're not sure about" I shivered under her whisper and closed my eyes to it.

Kelly let out a small amused sound and I bet she was grinning her face off. I raised my right hand and smacked my palm into her shoulder with an annoyed huff, not bothering to worry about how she'd react because I knew she wouldn't care. The feel of her fingers grazing my cheek sent another more violent shiver through me, instantly knocking the simmering anger right out of me. It shook me until the gentle kiss she dropped by my ear elapsed over it and left me humming for more.

Kelly sighed to herself, a small exasperated sound that told me she was finding all this restraint really difficult to keep up. I found myself questioning that. Why did she bother fighting it? It's not like she usually held back and stopped herself from getting what she wanted. I didn't have long to worry about it though. Kelly's fingers moved down to my neck, softly scratching tingling lines into me and setting my mind on fire while she tilted her face round to whisper in my ear in that low voice again

"Are you sure?"

I opened my eyes and frowned over her shoulder, the heavy doubt swimming inside of me drowned the second she asked it. I definitely wasn't sure about most things but her? Completely. I raised my hand to her face and grinned at her when she moved back to look at me

"Absolutely" I crushed my mouth to hers, smiling when both of us let out short happy groans.

Kelly's hands wrapped around me again and I started to move forward into her, guiding her back towards the old sofa. I felt her body burn under my touch and felt my own climb a couple thousand degrees higher the closer we got to the sofa. She span us around before her legs could hit it and smirked a little when I fell back against the leather cushions. I didn't bother showing how annoyed I was, instead I stretched up and grabbed a fistful of her shirt, quickly pulling her down ontop of me. Kelly's hands slapped into the leather either side of my head when she stumbled down and tried to catch herself and she looked down at me with a mixed smile. One that said she didn't appreciate being pulled around like that but wasn't entirely hating it. I bit my lip and grinned up at her, watching the stars reflect in the sea of black in her eyes while they burned down on me.

"Belle..." she said it softly, trying to mask the uncertainty in her voice but not quite managing it. I leant up on my palms so that our heads brushed slightly, giving her an inviting smile she groaned at.

Kelly looked away from me but I quickly moved her face back so her eyes met mine. I wasn't about to let her walk away from this just because my moment of stupid irrationality had let her slip back into her head girl mode. I let my thumb trace the smooth arch of her bottom lip while I searched her eyes, pleading her to side with me this once. She let out a deep breath and I automatically braced myself for her flat out refusal.

Kelly surprised me again

"Just don't blame me tomorrow" she muttered around my lips while her hands ran down my shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. I laughed and shook my head at her

"Not all of us change in the daylight Jones"

She paused her hands and pulled back away from me with that confused smile again. I felt my heart pace itself faster and had to really focus on not gasping for air. How was it she could do that to me?! One look from her could make me collapse if she had a mind. It was hardly fair!

Kelly seemed to be thinking over what I'd said, she had that lost in thought face on. I smiled up at her knowing she wouldn't see it but it didn't matter. I always loved watching Kelly when she was lost in thought. It was like she vanished into herself for a while, leaving herself bare for scrutinising to those who looked hard enough to see past her normal hard exterior. Polly often had to knock me out of my observation of her, saving me just in time before Kelly came back to reality and noticed me gawking. Gotta love that geek. She'd known about me liking Kelly since day one but still kept it secret. I even had this crazy theory that she'd tried to speak to Kelly to pull us together. Because I'd often walk past the two mid conversation and they'd suddenly shut up until I left again. Yep, definately something going on there. If I didn't know any better I'd say that Polly had set up a bet on us getting together. It wouldn't surprise me, this was after all.

Kelly's hands coming back to life on my stomach brought me back to her and I looked up at her with a shy smile, embarassed that she'd caught me thinking about her thinking. She grinned down at me and quickly bent her face down to mine, shifting herself slightly so that one of her hands braced itself against the back of the couch so she could hover above me while the other twisted through my hair and tipped my head back slightly. I tilted my chin up and smiled to myself when her mouth found its way back to my throat, running down to my right shoulder with light little bites that made me gasp and hold her tighter against me. Kelly laughed a little when my hand pulled her right ontop of me and I couldn't help but laugh with her, both of our voices dying out the second we realised just how close we were to each other. Kelly glanced down at her chest pressed against mine with a small smirk climbing across her mouth. I followed her gaze before locking eyes with her and leaning up to her again.

"Hmm..." She crashed down to me and kissed me so hard I'm pretty sure both our lips had bruised. But I wasn't complaining. If anything I preferred it to her light kisses.

Kelly's sense of control seemed to be slipping slightly as her hands rushed down to my skirt and flicked the catch free. I felt my breathing hitch up while my hands ripped her tie away from her neck before dropping down to the buttons on her shirt, impatiently setting them free while she teasingly brushed her fingers over my hips. My mind exploded around the same time her teeth sank back into my throat and her nails scratched up my chest. The last thing I could remember thinking after that was how, sat up ontop of me smirking with her shirt open and the stars shining brightly behind her, she really did look like an dark angel. I smiled at that. Because I was definately going to make her my angel


	4. Chapter 4

(Kelly)

Forget daydreams, this was so much more better than a fantasy coming to life!

Our breathing dipped and dived, climbing up fast to plunge back down again while our hands never seemed to leave each other. Rushing instead to tangle in hair and stroke heaving skin, to scratch down soft arms and up hot thighs, or, in my case especially, teasingly pin wrists down to leave better access for hungry mouths. Belle panted and writhed beautifully beneath me while I stroked and kissed every bare stretch of skin I could reach. Her constant circle of moans and whispered sighs sent me completely over the edge while I started to really lose control of myself. It had me kissing and biting everywhere until her body was a precious map covered by my mouth. I couldn't help it though. I'd waited so long to do this and she wasn't like anyone I'd ever slept with before. It was like she was innocent, but guilty. A little bit of pain but a hell of a lot of ecstacy burned into it. Like a bright warm summers day in the middle of winter, a heatwave in a blizzard. Completely and perfectly mesmerising

My mouth burned and watered just looking down at her lying on my sheets. Don't ask me how we got back to my room, because I have no idea. One minute I was kissing her on the sofa, hard enough to make both our lips swell, and the next I was pinning her up against my door with that barely muted fire burning inside of me. Even now as I bent down to kiss her throat, which was fast becoming my favourite spot on her, all I could bring up were brief flashes of memory where we'd slowly progressed downstairs into my bedroom. I smirked while my mouth moved up her jaw and logged those specific details away for assessment later.

"What're you grinning about?"

I pulled away from her with that same smirk and watched her breathing fall uneven under my stare. I loved that. Just looking at her kicked a reaction into gear inside her head. How she was able to stay so calm around me under these eyes before tonight was a complete mystery. I couldn't help but silently congradulate her on it. I bet it'd been hell.

"Just thinking.." I ran my finger down the centre of her chest, bristling with raw excitement at the smoothness of the skin between the swell of her breasts. I'd never noticed before but she was actually pretty pale. Just a few shades fairer than me but in the dark like this you couldn't tell. I smiled again. She really was a match for me wasn't she.

Annabelles hands pulled me down to her again and I felt her shiver pleasantly when my palm laid flat across her left breast as I fell down against her

"About..?" I flashed her a smile and shrugged, my hand slowly inched around under her shoulders to pull her up to me

"How I can make you scream first"

She looked away thoughtful for a moment and I grinned, I bet she was trying to figure out whether it was worth taking me up on that offer. Not that it was much of a competition. We both knew I was the more experienced in this particular field. In fact had she ever done this before? I watched her think and searched her face for some sort of indication that someone else had been here before me, feeling a little angry and jealous when I did. I knew I shouldn't be overreacting like this but just imagining someone else touching her like this made me want to hit something. She seemed so shy and pure, it seemed almost impossible to think otherwise. But as innocent as she seemed Belle had that charming naughty streak in her. And she was a Fritton. My search of her deepend under that knowledge but there was nothing obvious to tell. Like everything else about Belle it was a mystery. And it both intrigued me and pissed me off not knowing. I sighed frustrated with myself. Kelly jones was criminal at picking apart lies and reading faces but when it came to Annabelle? I might as well be a brainless totty.

She looked up with a small smirk when I sighed , probably thinking I was fed up with her teasing me for an answer. I threw my irrational jealousy to the back of my line of thoughts and tried to focus on her smile as she sat up and balanced back on her palms. I leant back a little to fully appreciate her in this light, feeling the breath knock out of me the second my eyes raked along her delicious body. My left hand automatically stretched over to her and traced a random doodle on her abdomen while my eyes locked on hers. A silent question reaching through both of us; _well?_

Annabelle stretched up closer to me and placed a gentle but entirely inviting kiss on my lips, smiling to herself when my hands came up to cup her face and hold her there while I quickly deepened the already fairly steamy kiss. I don't think I'm ever going to get over those kisses of hers. They were all so special and unique in their own individual way. All of them sending me a new electric shock while relaying a silent message; _kiss me harder, get closer, don't stop_. Every single kiss was blowing my mind afresh and filling it with her. I'd lost count how many we tallied at now but it didn't matter one bit because every single kiss felt like the first to me.

Annabelle tried inching back to talk but I wouldn't let her. We fell back against the mattress, my mouth pressing harder on hers until she was gasping. I smiled to myelf when the sound it echoed through my brain and moved my lips down to her neck so she could breathe. I chuckled against her skin as her chest heaved beneath me. I'd literally just kissed her breath away. Damn right!

"So this scream..." I winced a little when a sharp sting sank into my right shoulder and shivered despite myself when she pulled her hand back and laughed to herself

"There's no way I'm going to scream for you Jones"

I smirked. She definately shouldn't have said that. If there's one thing everybody should know about Kelly Jones it's that she loves a challenge. And this one was hitting the top of my priority list. I kissed her throat thoughtfully and nipped her left shoulder before pulling back and raising myself to hover above her, giving her a cocky smile and arching an eyebrow at her

"Wanna bet?"

Like I expected she shivered under my words. But what I didn't anticipate was her pulling me down and rolling us, swiftly reversing our positions so that my back was pressed into the mattress instead while she balanced on her palms above me, laughing softly to herself at my surprise. My eyes zeroed in on the solid smirk plastered on her lips and I felt a flash of anger rush through me. She'd definately done this before.

"Who said you could ride top?" I smiled despite myself when she laughed again. Damn it was beautiful. Why'd she have to be so god damn perfect?!

Annabelle rearranged herself so she sat over my waist and leant down to me, lips softly grazing my cheek as she bent down to my ear

"Who said I couldn't?"

"My bed, my rules" She laughed in my ear and I was seriously finding it hard to hold myself back.

"Doesn't have your name on it" she whispered, dropping a tingling trail of kisses up my cheek. I tried to smile at that but all I could think about was her being with those other people. It was stupid and I felt like a jealous moron but I couldn't help it. It was maddening!

I guess Annabelle noticed my lack of interest in the moment because she soon moved back to look down at me with that piercing green gaze of hers. I looked away under it, catching myself out when I realised she was the first person to have ever had that effect on me. Usually it was other people who couldn't look at me. How in the hell did she do it?!

"What's wrong?" I looked back at the concern mangling her voice and shook my head

"Nothing," I quickly raised myself onto my left elbow and brushed my right hand down her neck, gently fingering a lock of her silky brown hair "Nothing's wrong"

"Kelly..." I sat up straight and cut over her with a small smirk while I leant up to her. The jelous anger inside of me was setting light to that burning flame of want again until all I could think about was her and what I wanted to do to her. I decided to kick my jealousy down before she caught on and got upset. So what if she had previous lovers? I did too. It only made me more determined to make sure I was the only one that mattered to her now.

Annabelle jumped a little when my hands snapped out to pull her to me, and gasped a little too loudly when my lips captured hers. I didn't bother wasting time teasing, we were way past that. Belle's hands crawled up to my shoulders, gently stroking my skin and setting fire to it, before coming to a stop at my neck where she wrapped her arms around me and twisted her fingers through my hair. I groaned into her when her nails scraped along my scalp and sent tiny electric shocks through my brain. My arms came up to circle her back and I pulled her tight against me on the bed until there was absolutely nothing seperating us. The feel of her warm body pressed entirely against mine felt too good, and I couldn't help but imagine being wrapped up like this every day. Hell I'd throw my clothes and head girl badge away if it meant I could wear her like this instead.

Annabelle's tongue rolling over my bottom lip brought me out of my thoughts and I smiled before opening my mouth slightly to invite her in, positively buzzing from the thrill of having her touch me like this. She must have picked up on my happy change in mood because she pressed herself even tighter against me, accidentally knocking me back with an emabarrassed laugh. I grinned and fell back against the bed, making sure to pull her down and lock her to me while my mouth left hers and bit across her shoulder. I had no idea how I managed not to groan and completely snap my control when her body shuddered delicately over mine. Talk about driving me nuts! Belle's soft groan sang its way into my mind and I sighed into her skin. I had to feel sorry for her, she'd be exhausted by the time I was finished with her. And she'd deserve it for being so god damn amazing.

Belle moaned to herself and brushed her mouth down the side of my neck in a way that was slowly sending me insane. I swear one more moan like that and I was going to lose it big time. I felt myself freeze a little two seconds later when she groaned again, like she'd read my thoughts.

"Kelly..." That did it. How the hell did she do it?! I barely gave myself time to think about it.

My hands moved up to her shoulder blades and I hitched my right knee up to her hip, gently rolling her off me while stealing her lips again. I could feel my eyes burning when I eventually pulled away again and stared down at her, trying to devour her with them before moving my face down to kiss my way down her neck and chest. One of my hands pressed into the bed beside her head while the other stroked a soothing rythym across her ribs so slow she arched up into my palm for more contact. I had to laugh at that. She was just too cute when she was impatient. She groaned my name again and I couldn't stop the soft reply that escaped me while I moved my mouth back up to her throat. My hands rose and gently untucked hers from around my neck before pinning them to the headboard above her, tightening threateningly when she tried shake them free. I shook my head at her and gave her a happy smirk before bending down to meet her hungry smile, groaning at the taste of it under my mouth. Annabelle's arched herself up into me when I just sat there staring down at her and I grinned. That was exactly the reaction I'd been looking for. I leant my forehead against my right forearm and gave her a sly smile that had her wrists twitching under my hands. I waited until her eyes were fixed permanantly on mine before biting down on my lip, letting her read the mind consuming hunger running through me. I knew it wasn't nessessary but I was genuinely interested to know what her reaction would be. Everyone else who got to see that princess of seduction move fell to their knees begging for more. I smiled when she simply looked back at me. Trust her to throw me like that. Annabelle breathed a little heavier under me and gave me another impatient look. I grinned and leant down to her, loosening my grip on her wrists slightly so I could lean right down without hurting either of us

"What do you want Annabelle?" Even I shivered a little under that low tone in my voice. I'd never heard it before but I could see why her breath hitched in my ear while I dropped another kiss by her chin. I think I'd be a trembling mess of nerves too if she could replicate it. I smiled, that was something to look forward to. No doubt she was already trying to work out how to do it

"You"

My eyes dropped closed when she whispered it. She had no idea how long I'd waited to hear her say that, or how many times I'd woken up on this bed feeling disappointed with the teasing dreams that had had her telling me it continuously on loop. I grinned at the sound of it echoing in my mind, knocking every other thought and worry out of it. It sounded so much better than what I'd expected it to, and already it was knocking every other memory off my favorites list.

I sighed happily to myself before moving my mouth across the left side of her jaw to her mouth, teasingly brushing lips with her and moving away before she could kiss me. She huffed annoyed while I rearranged our hands so her two were trapped beneath one of mine, leaving the other free to explore her exposed body without any distractions

"You want me to...?"

I moved my hand down her chest to tiptoe over her stomach, slowly dragging it down further to her waist while she fidgeted under me. I grinned down at her. Obviously she was used to being in control too. Two tops in one bed? This would be interesting alright. I wasn't sure about her but I definately knew who was going to come out dominant in this one

"Quit teasing and get on with it?" she all but growled at me.

I laughed and kissed her. I loved her short temper on the normal days when she wasn't lying naked beneath me but this was just something else completely. It made her alluring, seductive. Sexy even. And the best part was she didn't even realise it.

My eyes linked with hers and I gave her a deadly serious look she struggled to stay still under. I ran my tongue out over my teeth with that completely over the top flirting smirk I usually unleashed on Flash before bending back down to her ear

"You're definately going to scream first"

She started to say something back, most likely a cocky comeback that would have probably made me laugh at her if I'd bothered paying any attention. But whatever she'd planned on saying got ripped out of her the second my hand rolled down between her thighs. I smirked and brushed my fingers across the inside of her right thigh before sinking lower to where she wanted me most. She threw her head back when I started to get to work and my smile widened.

Yep, she was definately going to scream. And I was definately going to enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

(Belle)

If there was ever one thing I had to say about St Trinians' head girl it was this; she sure did know how to send a girl crazy!

Her hands roamed all over me, scratching and stroking every last inch of my skin while her mouth never left mine for long, and if it did it was only to kiss somewhere else on me. I gasped and moaned along with her as she pressed herself into me, having to bite down on my lip every now and then when it felt like I would cry out from it all. Because I refused to scream. There was no way I was going to prove her right.

I still had no idea how we'd gotten here. I couldn't even remember us deciding to leave the roof. The only thing I could recall was the sound of fabric tearing as we got impatient with buttons and zips and feeling that crumbling control slip in both of us when we both realised kissing was far from enough. Not to mention the look she shot me when I was stood completely bare infront of her. She'd grazed her eyes all over me with an admiring smile that said she loved what she saw. I was still grinning like an idiot inside because of that. Not that I cared about the change in scenery. I was in her bed. Kelly's bed! With her hovering above me wearing nothing but that beautifully dark smirk I was slowly becoming obsessed with

Kelly brushed her fingers up my throat, tipping my chin up before bending down to bite down on my left shoulder. I felt her smile dig into my skin when I gasped while she kissed and licked her way up the side of my neck. She paused on my pulsepoint, grazing her teeth ever so slightly against it in a way that had me seeing stars. Where did she learn to do that?! I'd bet even Chelsea couldn't do it. I felt my hands crawl up her back while she moved her mouth up, sinking my nails into soft pale skin and smiling when she gasped a little into my neck. Electric bolts tingled up my spine when her breath hit my skin and I found myself pulling her tighter against me. Kelly laughed in my ear, a brilliantly low sound that would have had me shouting her name if I wasn't so determined to stay quiet.

"You know I'm going to win right?" Did she read minds now? I rolled my eyes at her. Cocky didn't even begin to cover the way she was acting. Time to do something about that.

I pulled her in for a kiss, letting her lose herself in it before bracing my hands on her shoulders and rolling her off me. She made a short sound of surprise under my lips and I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Point one to Annabelle. I hovered above her for a moment, just staring down her and feeling myself breath heavier at the sight of her naked beneath me. God she was beautiful! Kelly smirked up at me with that cocky glint in her eyes. Her hand snaked up to my neck and dragged me down to her. I let her kiss me and opened my mouth to let her do whatever she wanted so she'd be distracted, moving my hands up to hers on my neck and picking them off me. She seemed to like pinning me down so I figured it was her turn. Kelly tensed a little under me before an outright smile appeared under my mouth and she chuckled. She knew what I was going to do then?

"I'd like to see you try" she muttered freeing herself from my grip and moving her hands out of my reach to the small of my back, pressing me tighter against her.

I huffed disappointed and bit down on her lip a little too hard when she laughed again. Kelly shuddered beneath me and groaned before cirling me in her arms like she was going to roll again. I laughed and moved my hand down her stomach watching mesmerised when the muscles beneath my fingers tensed in anticipation. I slowly moved my eyes up to hers again, letting them wash over her before matching her excited smile with my own version of the dark smirk I'd stolen off her. My fingers stroked down to her right hip, gently following the curve of it slowly until one of her arms vanished from around me and she caught my hand to pull it further down. I flashed her a grin before leaning down to her ear

"Impatient are we?"

"Fuck you Fritton"

"You can try but how about I have a go first, eh?" Kelly's breathing hitched dramatically at that and I had to laugh. I guess she'd never expected something that cocky to come out of my mouth. But that's what she got when she acted like it around me. Didn't she realise it was going to rub off?

My smile widened when she looked up at me with a stunned smile, she was so cute when she got thrown off guard like that. She rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself but immediately shut up when my fingers brushed down to her wet heat. Her attention snapped back to me and I found myself being trapped in her eyes again. Kelly laughed under her breath and leant up to kiss me, pulling me down with her and wrapping her hands around my neck so I couldn't move. I laughed with her and inched my fingers down a little more, completely falling in love with the little noises she failed to hold back under my touch. Kelly's mouth left mine for a while, filling the room with the low gasps she exhaled between her kissing and nipping of my skin while I continued to stroke her. I grinned to myself again and tucked my head into her neck, groaning a little when her fingers tightened in my hair and held me closer. I could feel us both getting bored with the slow pace so I decided to kick it up a notch. I tilted my face up and started to drop light kisses below her ear, already knowing it was one of her weak spots, and moved my free hand up to her chest. I ran my forefinger over her peaked nipple so gentle she shuddered under me again while my kisses ran down her jaw.

"Fuck!" Kelly gasped and arched off the bed a little before she moved her face to the side so my mouth collided with hers. Her hand tightened in my hair again and she bit down on my lip with a deep feral growl. I felt myself go weak at the sound of it. Even growling at me she was bloody amazing. How'd she pull it off?!

I pulled myself out of my thoughts and shifted on the bed a little so I'd have more access to her. She watched me warily, knowing exactly what I was going to do. Probably even knowing she was going to enjoy it. I hoped she did. Because this is what was going to change her little shag and leave attitude. And the best part? This would only be a tiny sample of what she'd get if she learnt the lesson I was setting out for her. I looked down at my hand as it creeped past her folds and glanced up to gauge her reaction as my first finger went inside, smiling satisfied when she tensed a little with another animalistic groan. God she was beautiful.

I started off slow, giving her gentle soft pumps until she relaxed around my hand and pulled me back down to her. I met her desperate kisses, smiling at the plain message they sent; _faster!_

"Hey Kel?"

"Hmm?" I grinned when it came out as a long groan in my ear.

I moved back from her neck and looked down at her pressed back into the mattress with closed eyes while her hands tightened on me, no doubt leaving loads more souveniers on me for tomorrow. Not that I was complaining. Personally I was looking forward to waking up with some solid evidence to prove tonight wasn't just another overly realistic dream I'd thought up.

I smiled warmly at her and kiss her chin when she failed to look up at me. Black met green and I struggled to remember what I was going to say. There was so much emotion running through those eyes, I couldn't keep up. They were usually so closed off and distant to the world but here she was exposing herself completely. It took my breath away. She smiled lazily up at me and stretched up to run her mouth over my throat. My fingers played with her hair and I was smiling at how silky it was, like touching feathers. I frowned to myself when I realised that was dragging me more off point. What the heck had I wanted to tell her? Kelly laughed when I failed to say anything. I guess my speechlessness really amused her or something because she didn't stop until my hand twisted inside of her. I laughed when she jerked a little under me. Served her right.

"Got something to say Fritton?"

My laughter died the second she said it. She was panting a little, struggling to stop herself from moaning long enough to talk straight. I didn't even wanna know what kind of mess her head was in right now if thats how hard she was finding it to speak. I bit down the smile that wanted to climb on my mouth when I realised that was me doing that to her. New girl Fritton finally got one over on the dominant alluring head girl? Go figure

"C'mon Belle, share it with the rest of the class" I rolled my eyes despite smirking at that low seducing voice and found revenge for her sarcastic comment by twisting my hand so she gasped again.

"Yeah, there was something. You ready to scream for me?"

She scoffed to herself, obviously thinking it wouldn't happen. She was so going to regret that. I pushed another finger inside to join the first and sped up my pace, turning the light pumps into deep thrusts that had her moaning my name on a continuous breathless loop. I bent my face down into her shoulder again, gently kissing her skin while she panted and gasped in my ear. I loved every single one of her groans and I'd shut my eyes so that I could focus on remembering them. There was no way I was going to let them slide out of my memory anytime soon


	6. Chapter 6

(Kelly)

Well bugger me she knew her stuff didnt she?! I felt myself rise and fall with her, loving the feel of her being inside but feeling it just wasn't enough yet. She had a long way to go if she wanted to really show me what she was made of.

Belle had that gorgeous smile stretched out across her mouth again and I couldn't help myself when I kept pulling her in for more kisses, showing her just how grateful I was for every single simple touch she hit me with. I bit down on her shoulder when she dove deeper and felt myself tense and shake around her. How did she do it? Just how! She brought out this completely new side to me, like I was sat in a strangers skin under her.

Belle's mouth found its way to the sensitive spot under my ear and I couldnt' stop the deep groan that came out of me when her tongue flicked out over it. Or the violent shiver that rushed over me when she leant away and her breath hit it and sent tingles shooting up my back

"Like that Kel?" I grinned. Her sexy temptress voice was seriously getting under my skin. It made me want to break every barrier I had and let out the monster in me that wanted to show her just how much I loved everything she was doing to me.

"Not as much as you'll love this" I flipped us so quick she yelped. I chuckled and bent down to her.

I started on her mouth, gently kissing her in a way that had her raking her nails down my back while she pressed me closer. I groaned a little under the burn of them digging into me but didn't bother waiting around to find out whether or not she'd drawn blood. I moved my mouth down her chin to her throat, lingering there a little just because it felt so good kissing and biting down on her as she breathed in and out. Seriously and completely tantilizing. Belle's hands came up to me again but I refused to let her distract me this time. I pinned them down to the bed and kept moving down, running my mouth into the curve between her neck and right shoulder, flicking my tongue out and softly lapping at her skin before biting down hard so that she gapsed and arched up into me. I smiled some more at that and moved down again, not bothering to be gentle with her anymore. She'd teased me all she wanted, and more. Now it was my turn. She had this coming alright.

I kissed her hard so that red marks started to blossom in my wake while I slowly made my way down, following the line of her collarbone into the base of her throat before making a straight circuit down her chest. Belle twitched and gasped beneath me while I did all of this, struggling to break free against my grip and groaning annoyed when she couldn't. I laughed at her, throwing her a cocky smirk before bending my face down to her breasts. She almost broke free when she arched up under my mouth, moaning to herself as my tongue flicked out over a peaked nipple. God if touching her here wasn't brilliant enough it had nothing against tasting her. So soft. So warm. It felt like my brain would explode from it all.

I brushed my mouth down again, following the soft bump of her left breast around and down to her abdomen. I released her hands when I reached her navel and scraped them down her sides so she shivered under my mouth. I grinned a little. I'd never get bored of that reaction. Annabelle's hands creeped into my hair and scratched my scalp again but I ignored it. I wouldn't let the electrifying feel of her throw me off focus. She gasped to herself when my fingers trailed out to the back of her thighs and guided her legs up while I inched back off the bed. Confusion melted away in her green eyes and I threw her a happy smirk before kneeling on the floor. My smile widened even more when I reached out and hooked her legs over my shoulders and pulled her to the edge with me. I could feel Annabelle staring down at me but I was too busy bending my face down to her waist to do more than notice the bright excitement shining in her eyes.

I brushed my mouth over her left hip and ran my tongue out over the inside of her thigh before dipping it lower, stopping an inch away from her pooling heat and looking up at her. She shivered when my breath hit her and ran her hand down to mine on her stomach. I watched stunned as she clasped her fingers through mine and saw my own hand lock around hers. What was that about? Nobody ever tried that kind of lovey dovey shit around me, especially not when I was in this mood. I wasn't entirely sure why I was smiling so much about it. I decided to push those questions out of my mind and settle on her instead, knowing she was growing just as demanding as I was right now.

I kept up a simple pace to begin with. Switching between light flicks and gentle licks to ease her in before really kicking it up. Her free hand nestled in my hair again while I ran my tongue over her, her short gasps and light moans encouraging me to go faster. My right hand ran a line up and down her left thigh while hers tightened around my left, squeezing me every now and then in a silent gesture of thanks. I smiled to myself when I moved up a little, rolling my tongue up over her soft nub and gaining myself a low groan from her as she arched up into my touch. I grinned and laid my right arm out across her waist so her bucking wouldn't deter me. Her hand tightened on mine when I started to suck, her groans growing louder filled me with a buzz of victory. I knew it wouldn't be long now till she was screaming my name.

"Fuck!" I grinned. That had to be the first time I'd ever heard her swear. Wait, no scratch that. Second time. She'd called her dad an "unconsionable shit" hadn't she. Well she wasn't wrong there. He was a terd. I rolled my eyes when I realised I was going off point again and forced myself to focus.

Belle's fingers tightened in my hair and I moaned a little at the pleasant pain of it all. She really had no idea what those little sounds that kept escaping her were doing to me. I felt like I was ready to explode just from listening to her. Her nails left my hair and scraped up my neck, leaving a tingling burn that made me move faster. She cried out a little at that, muffling the sound by biting down on her lip. I smirked and moved both my hands down, one to stroke her wetness while the other folded down to myself. I kept my mouth working on her while I added my fingers to the mix, pulling a long throaty groan out of her while her back arched off the bed. I chuckled a little, enticing another light shiver out of her when the feel of my laughter rocked up through her. I was bending back down when her hand crawled through my hair and pulled my face up. I tensed a little with a wide grin for her. Hello assertive Belle.

"After something Fritton?" She narrowed her eyes at me before bending down and pulling me up to her.

I smirked when her mouth crashed against mine. She tugged me up off the floor and against her in a desperate rush. I smirked at the feel of her body slapping against mine and met her desperate kisses with my own hungry ones. She groaned into my mouth when I lightly sucked her bottom lip and pulled us back after a while to collapse on the bed. I landed beside her and let her run her palm down my side and over my hip, circling my thigh before running up and under it to my center. I moaned under her mouth and followed her example, quickly locating her behind closed eyes while her tongue dipped out to meet mine. She moaned into my mouth when my fingers dipped inside and I swear I was going to lose it again. I could feel myself climb higher under her pressing hands and knew she was getting just as close as I was.

We were both panting pretty hard now, chests heaving with the gasps and groans and the small cries that came out whenever one of us pushed too hard. Her voice filled my head and made me kiss her harder, groaning disappointed when she moved away from my mouth and down to my neck again, softly brushing her lips up under my ear again so I really struggled to remain quiet. She laughed a little in my ear and I felt myself rise higher under her beautiful voice.

Christ she was just brilliant! It had definately worth the wait for this. My brain was working overtime just trying to note everything down, knowing nothing mattered if I didn't remember the feel and taste of her writhing desperately under my mouth.

"Christ Belle!" I couldn't help that slipping out but she was using all my weak spots to pull the long moans out of me. It was so cheeky and so unfair.

My free hand ran up to twist in her hair, pulling her back to face me. My eyes stared into hers, following the swirls of green until I forgot what I was doing. She let out another sharp gasp and I smirked before crashing forward for her mouth, letting her lead me for once. I smiled when she paused, hesitant to take charge. I twisted myself up and leant over her, guiding her back into my pillows while my hand ran down her neck to her chest, smiling when she finally realised this kiss was hers however she wanted it. Her mouth rushed under mine and I grinned. Belle dipped her tongue out across my bottom lip and groaned pleasantly when I opened my mouth for her. Christ she was just blowing me apart now. Forget timid and shy! I definately preferred this Belle a whole lot more. She tensed under me suddenly and I felt myself do the same. We were so close.

"Kelly..."

I groaned back at her and moved my mouth down to her throat, throwing myself closer to the edge with the feel of her panting under my mouth. Her left hand found its way into my hair again while her right moved faster to pull another moan out of me. That familar feeling of needing release swept over me, the pressure of her touching me taking me to an entirely new and intense level. I'd definately never felt this high before. What was it about her that did that? Nobody else had ever brought this to the table before and I had to admit it was scaring me a little.

Her hand scratched down my neck and she laughed a little when the violent tremble rolled through me. I smiled. That laugh of hers was really starting to drive me mental. I raised my hand up to hers and picked it off my skin. My smile widened again when she tried pulling it back, probably thinking I was going to pin it down again. I brushed my mouth back up to her chin and along her jaw, opening my eyes to watch my hand slide up her wrist and unball her fist before twisting my fingers through hers again. I felt my breath catch a little at the light sigh she let out at that while my mind caught fire when she squeezed my hand. I moved back up to her ear and kissed it before sighing, smiling happily to myself when her fingers tightened around mine again

"Annabelle..." She moaned when I quietly sang her name in her ear and I laughed until she moved deeper into me. Fuck me! That felt too good!

"Oh Christ honey!" She did it again and I suddenly couldn't stand being quiet anymore.

I pressed myself closer against her, so that she her back was pressed flat into the mattress, and pinned her hand down by her head. Her fingers tightened to the point of pain around mine but I didn't care. I was far too gone to even notice she'd done anything. My mouth rushed over her, kissing anywhere and everywhere in a small frenzy, like I was an addict and she was the drug I couldn't get my hands on quick enough. She arched up into me and groaned, crying out too when my fingers curled and dived deeper inside of her.

"Kel.." she cut off with a groan and I could feel her about to hit the end of that climb.

I quickened my hand and nipped her skin while she copied me, both of our voices filling the room until we both tripped over that edge shouting each other's names, riding out our highs with panted swears while we held each other tightly.

She fell back against the bed gasping for breath and I collapsed ontop of her struggling to find enough oxygen myself. Her hands came up to cup my neck and stroke my hair while I rested my cheek against her chest and smiled at the sprinting pace of her heart beating under my ear. I had my eyes closed, following her erratic heart while my own thundered in my chest when her hand trailed down my back. I smiled and tingled under her light fingertip while a sharp pain rose under her touch. I guess she had cut me with them nails of hers. I grinned a little at that.

"Belle.." I whispered it softly, not really sure what I'd planned on saying but just wanting to say her name.

Her heart jolted under my ear again and I chuckled a little. I had no idea why my voice did that to her but I wasn't complaining at all. In fact I was already coming up with more than a few fun experiments I was planning on putting into action tomorrow. She sighed at the sound of my laughing and her hand dragged down my back again, creeping a little too far down to count as anything past teasing. My skin twitched under her touch and she laughed to herself. I felt myself smile. She was honestly just too cute.

I sighed to myself when I realised I couldn't stay here all night. Even though a massive part of me really wanted to. Now she was here I really couldn't stand letting her go, not even for the three seconds it'd take to rearrange myself on the bed. Belle's hands tightened on me when I inched myself up and I gave her a small smirk before rolling off her to lie on the bed beside her. She smiled at me and her eyes flicked back towards the door behind me. I rolled mine and pulled her into me. There was no way in hell that I was letting her walk out now that'd finally happened. I was grinning like an idiot when the worry disappeared from her smile and she nestled into me, loving the way she was totally and happilly wrapped around me. How the hell had I managed to sleep without her before now?!

"Hey Belle?"

"Yes Kelly" She mumbled it and I looked down at her with a smile at her closed eyes and sleepy expression. Damn she was hot even asleep. Though I already knew that. She didn't know it but I watched her sleep sometimes when the teasing dreams got too much and I'd needed to see her before the emptyness of my cold bed drove me mad.

I smirked a little to myself and dropped a kiss onto the top of her head, arms flexing around her a little when she cuddled closer into me. I closed my eyes and grinned, already going through the night again while exhaustion and her warmth drove me closer to sleep

"You screamed first"

* * *

_**Hey guys, liking it? ^^ Anyways I may be adding a little "next morning" chapter...not sure yet though because it looks like this could work nice like this. Opinions? Drop me a review and lemme know what you think :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**So you guys wanted a next morning, well here tis. Cut into 3 chapters for different povs (just 'cause) Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

(Belle)

It was still dark when I woke up and the school around me was dead with the silent sleepy breathing of everybody inside. I frowned at first, not realising where I was, until a reassuring warmth registered in my head and an arm squeezing my waist made me jump while something touched my left hand. I looked down and grinned. Kelly's fingers were knotted loosely through mine over my right hip, twitching a little around me while she shifted on the bed behind me. Her chin glided over my shoulder and she kissed it gently before sighing.

I looked back at her, worried I'd woken her up. I hadn't though. And her gentle breathing gave me all the time I wanted to go over last night. I wasn't quite sure how to say how brilliant it had been. I wasn't even sure there was a word good enough. Perfect seemed too silly. Mind blowing too weak. Universally earth shattering? It was better I guess.

I couldn't stop the grin spreading on my face. I'd finally got her. After months of lusting after her, torturous weeks watching and wanting her, I'd finally managed to work my way into her arms, and, and I was seriously hoping here, her life. Because I wasn't so sure I'd be able to carry on like normal if she decided this really was only a one time thing. Though if the way her mouth kept sleepily brushing along my skin was anything to go by I'd say I was clear of that particular hurdle. Kelly shifted again and pulled me back against her chest

"Go to sleep" she muttered kissing my neck with a tired groan.

I smiled. Even half asleep she was ontop of things. Guess there'd be no way to take the head girl out of her. I pulled my right hand up to her cheek, gently stroking it while her arm tightened around me. She yawned and tucked her face into my neck with another small groan

"Belle please? It's like five in the morning" I bit back a chuckle and shrugged carelessly, letting my fingers drop down, gliding them across her jaw and down her neck

"Sorry, did I wake the big bad head girl?" Kelly groaned and I laughed before carrying on, "Don't mind me. Just go back to your beauty sleep"

She sighed and the arm I hadn't realised I'd been using as a pillow hooked up and twisted my head around to face her. I smiled transfixed by her sleepy gaze and she lazily smiled back despite herself

"I'm gonna kill you in the morning"

"It is morni..." She kissed me before I could finish with my smart remark, throwing it right out of my mouth while her tongue replaced it. God even half awake she could kiss my breath away! How was that fair?!

I tingled under her lips and I could feel her smiling under my mouth. Her right hand untangled from mine and moved up to cup my cheek so she could hold me in place. Like I wanted to go anywhere! I twisted over so I was fully facing her and ran my hand down her front under the duvet. She groaned and caught it before it could run away with her skin

"You...are bad" she said around my mouth. I shrugged. She had a point

"Look who's talking"

"Can't you wait?" I smirked and pulled my hand free

"Nada" Kelly sighed and I could almost feel the reluctant authority wheedle its way into her voice as she caught my hand again and groaned against my mouth. Just the feel of it vibrate through my lips made me want to groan back and show her how I really preferred us to wake up. Her fingers tightened on mine a little when they twitched in her grip and she pulled her mouth away from mine to yawn into my shoulder

"Either you wait or you go back to the dorm to your own bed"

Wow she really wasn't a morning person was she? As tempting as it was to test how serious she was about that, I couldn't bring myself to even consider being alone in my cold bed without her. I'd gone months like that and now I'd seen this better alternative I never wanted to go back.

I sighed in defeat and tucked myself up into her chest, smiling again when she automatically wrapped herself around me. I felt her lips press down on my head and brushed my own across her collarbone before closing my eyes and forcing myself to sleep for both our sakes. Kelly was notorious for half killing anyone who interrupted her sleep and I for one didn't want to invoke that vicious side.

So I sank deeper into her arms and listened to her sigh contently to herself, letting the beautiful memory of last night skip through my head in a mirage of bright colours that pushed me back into my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kelly)

Cold. That wasn't right. I definately remembered going to sleep shrouded in warmth. So what was missing? I frowned to myself and tried to make sense of the foggy memories begining to surface behind my tired eyes. I hated this part of the morning. I always had that stupid moment where I couldn't remember a damned thing. I could've been sober as a geek the night before and I'd still have to be dragged through this ridiculous morning ritual. Frustrating didn't even begin to cover it.

I stretched out on the bed with a small groan. I was tingling all over with a mixture of sharp painful stings rising on my back and neck while the rest of me ached pleasantly. I raised my hand to the back of my neck and followed the burning trail of scratches down to my right shoulder, smiling a little at the refreshed wave of tingles shooting through me. That's when it hit me

"Belle!" I shot up and scanned the room for her while the dizzingly brilliant images of us slapped me into remembering what had happened last night. I felt my grin drop a little when I couldn't see her.

"Belle?" I scooted off the bed and walked up to ensuite bathroom I had the good fortune of owning. I opened the door and peered in, expecting to find her fixing her makeup or something, but she wasn't there either. I felt a little more than hollow when I returned to my bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"Where is she?" I muttered to myself and looked down at my hands clasped loosely together in my lap.

I felt so many emotions hitting me while I pondered her whereabouts, mainly confusion and hurt and anger. She'd started all that last night. She was the one who'd tempted me out into the magical series of magnetic kisses and blinding touches. She was the one who'd looked back at the door with that scared smile while she worried I'd tell her to leave. So why had she gone? What had I done wrong? Was it that stupid playful threat I'd given her earlier when she'd woken me up at stupid o'clock? Surely she hadn't taken that seriously?

"Time to find out" I smiled when that old determined tone rang in my voice and pushed me into doing something about it all.

I got up and threw some clothes on, making a mental note to go up to the roof to collect the ones she'd torn off me last night before anyone else found them. I grinned to myself while my body tingled again. That had just been absolutely mindblowing. Quite literally the best night of my life, and if the sharp stings ringing through my skin were anything to go by I'd bet it'd been the best of hers too. I was fixing my makeup when my eyes settled on my skin. I watched my smile widen even more at the number of dark blotches tracing my neck and shoulders, concentrated more below my left ear. Christ she liked to bite didn't she?! Not that I was complaining. It was a bit of a nusiance trying to cover up sure, but I sure as hell wouldn't have it any other way. It made me wonder how she was looking today. Because I knew I'd pretty much eaten her alive last night.

The usual knock on the door came and interrupted my blissful reminising, swiftly followed by Tara's cheerful wake up call. I finished covering up most of the lovebites with makeup and gave up on the ones on my neck by my ear. I honestly didn't care if anyone saw them, though a small part of me wondered if Belle would. I told myself not to worry and to go answer the door.

I smirked a little when I opened it and Tara jumped back out of my way, stunned I was up and dressed already. It usually took her another few bangs to get me to wake up. I mussed her hair and bent down to her with a smirk

"Seen Fritton yet?" She shook her head and I held back on the frustrated groan. She could be anywhere then. Brilliant.

"She ain't been in the dorm today Kel. The girls reckon she's gone off somewhere"

I rolled my eyes. I knew exactly what the other girls had said, it didn't take a genius to figure it out. I wouldn't be surprised if I walked into the dorm and found them all swapping bets.

"Check the hall for me yeah?" She nodded and skipped off down the stairs with that innocent smile of hers. I felt my eyes fondly follow her before I forced myself to focus. I cracked my neck and sighed. Here we go

"What's on the agenda for today Pol?" She looked up in surprise at me. I smiled at her patiently while she took in my tired eyes and the bites on my neck. I could tell she was trying to hold back on a grin as she looked around at the other girls before shrugging back at me

"Budget meeting, Flash meeting, shots with Miss Fritton, Andrea and Taylor break ups and making sure the school doesn't implode. Same old"

I nodded and smiled at how normal everything was considering how life changing last night had been. It seemed so impossible that not four hours ago I'd been happily wrapped up in a completely different and mind blowing world. I felt Polly nudge me and guessed I'd zoned out. I wiped the smile off my face and pulled myself behind that old cold collected mask before looking back at her. She was smirking a little to herself so I guess she'd seen the dopey smile before I'd had a chance to erase it from my expression. I sighed and let my eyes wander around the dorm, frowning at the lack of mayhem taking place. The girls should be either going to class or doing their own usual tribe business but instead they were all watching me with those low smirks. I glared back at them all, a silent threat to get on with their own ** before I snapped. I bent back down to Polly and tapped her arm

"You seen..."

"Lucy's laptop" I frowned at her. What was she going on about?

Polly looked up at my confused smile and rolled her eyes before pulling on my wrist. She tugged me around her desk to the seat beside her and pointed down at the laptop. I looked back at her before clicking the screensaver off, feeling my smile return when my eyes settled on the cctv feed from last night

"Looks like someone had a nice midnight snack last night" I shrugged, turning to flash her my trademark cocky smile

"You know me Pol, can't resist the sweet stuff"

"Little less of the sweet there"

"You think" I muttered brushing the mouse over the feed and fast forwarding past the point where I'd thrown my keys down and started tugging Belle back towards the door. Polly laughed a little under her breath and I turned to her with a silencing look. She sobered up and pointed down at the delete button next to the reel icon on the screen

"Thought you'd like to do the honours..."

"Hmm..." I honestly didn't want to delete it, but I knew I had to if I didn't want the others finding it and using it as blackmail against me or Belle later on. I sighed and hovered the mouse over delete, fingers aching a little while I struggled to click down

"And click?" I looked back at Polly and met her wide smirk with my own tired smile

"Email it to me then delete it" She looked confused as hell but I didn't care

"Something to watch later I take it?"

"Something like that"

I straightened up as she chuckled to herself and began working on the video stream. I rolled my eyes up and stared down at Belle's empty bed, not bothering to go and check her area for any signs of her because I already knew she hadn't been anywhere near it today. She'd left my bed this morning and vanished. Simple as that. Polly must have noticed where my glare was aimed because she nudged me again and pointed back at the door when I looked down at her

"Meeting starts in five" I groaned annoyed. I honestly couldn't be bothered with talking money with Miss Fritton. Besides what was the point? She had a mill now, we shouldn't have a need for a budget meeting ever again. Surely even she couldn't have wasted it all away on nothing?!

"Do I have to?" I pouted down at the geek but she just rolled her eyes and shoved me away towards the door. I sighed and started to walk away, stopping when I caught the sounds of Chelsea and Taylor swapping a bet. I smiled a little to myself at that. The chav just lost forty quid.

"Kel she wasn't down there. Checked the pitch and she ain't outside either" I looked down at Tara and sighed

"Thanks anyway sweetie" She grinned up at me before looking back towards my bedroom with a frown

"Why's your door open Kel?"

I blinked and looked up at it, feeling myself fill with anger. Someone had broken into my room?! Again! I marched over to it and checked the lock. Fine. What? Tara jumped when I smacked my palm to my head

"Crap I forgot! The keys are on the roof"

"Why they up there?" I looked down at her and shrugged

"Forgot them up there yesterday..."

"Want me to go get them?" I grabbed her arm before she could walk away and shook my head with a grateful smile

"No I got it thanks hun. Why don't you go make sure Polly did that thing for me" She frowned at me and I couldn't help but feel myself melt at how cute she looked, "She'll know what I mean"

Tara gave me an uncertain look but shrugged to herself before running off into the dorm. I sighed relieved and began walking up to the roof, thanking every star out there that Tara hadn't run up here before I could stop her. God knows what kinds of things she'd think up for the mess. I pushed the door open and stepped out into the early morning breeze, feeling my smile widen ever so slightly before I shut the door again. Christ there were bits of clothes everywhere! How the hell hadn't the other girls seen all this yet? Or maybe they had and that's why they were all determined in the bets this morning.

I sighed and grinned a little at all the carnage. Torn fabric and ripped buttons littered the ground while the memory of our first kiss lingered in the air. I walked past the first set of chimneys towards the sofa, stretching up to unhook my tie from an antenna and wrap it around my wrist with another low smile at the memory of her ripping it from me last night. I was stepping up to the sofa when a voice called out to me

"Morning Jones" It was distracted and quiet, like she hadn't counted on being disturbed. I span around at the sound of it echoing around inside my head and felt myself lift at the sight of her.

She was leant back against a chimney by the roof ledge, legs hooked up to her chest with her forearms sat on her knees in a position that told me she'd been deep in thought. Tired eyes looked back at me while I ran my gaze all over her, taking in all the dark marks tattooing her throat and neck. My mouth watered just looking at them. Belle looked exhausted and worn out but she was happy enough and I took that as a good thing. I stepped up to her and pointed down at the empty space beside her

"Seat taken?" Her smile widened a little at that and I felt my heart do a very questionable backflip. She shook her head and waved at it in silent permission. I smiled and dumped myself beside her, feeling my smile widen and my skin catch fire when it brushed hers.

"So..." I smiled at how awkward she was finding this, surprised I was okay with it all. I looked out at the school grounds and laughed a little to myself. So this was what the next morning was supposed to feel like? Awkward and weird? Too comical. Belle tapped my wrist and I caught her hand out of reflex, throwing her an apologetic smirk when she jumped. I raised it in mine and gently drew circles across her palm, hiding the idiotic grin that wanted to come out when I heard her breathing catch a little

"So what honey?" I watched her skin roll with a light delicate shiver while her hand twitched in mine

"About last night..." I sighed and felt my happy mood drop. I knew this had been coming. Her disappearing act this morning suddenly made sense and I felt a shot of anger mix through my thoughts while I tried not to linger on how last night would probably never happen again. I shouldn't have thought it would. I was stupid!

"I told you not to blame me if you regretted it"

I pushed off the chimney and started to get to my feet, falling back surprised when she hooked her fingers around my elbow and yanked me back. I barely had time to think about throwing her a threat when her hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me into her. I smiled despite myself when she kissed me. Damn that was just magical! Just like last night I felt my hands wrap around her and pull her close while my lips took charge of the kiss and grounded her to me. I felt her smile and kissed her harder, just loving the way she felt under my mouth. Her fingers brushed my neck and gripped my shirt collar, tugging me forward. I smiled and moved my right hand up to her chin but she moved back before I could tilt her face up

"I'm not regretting it you complete moron, I wanted to show you..." I cut her off there with my mouth and pulled her back against me. I knew why she'd done it. To make me see what it felt like, that raw panic of waking up alone and feeling that powerful need to tear the world apart to find her. She hadn't been trying to teach me a lesson, though that was just an added bonus I'm sure made her day, she'd been trying to make me realise what she'd figured out last night. That I cared about her. Immensely. And she felt the same way, I could tell just from the way she'd done all this.

I felt her hands grip me tighter, like she was afraid I was going to suddenly push her away. As if! Now I had her I was never letting her go. I pulled her even closer and smirked when she followed my train of thought and leant up to push me down onto the floor. She hovered above me for a second and I swear I was looking up at an angel. The sun beating behind her back definately gave her that heavenly glow. Or rather, brought it back into existence. Belle always had that magical hint about her after all.

I stretched up to her and kissed her again, feeling only too grateful she'd chosen this spot to sit in out of sight of the security cameras. Polly would definately be dying if she saw this. Annabelle's mouth pressed reassuringly on mine and we slowly fell back down to the floor with hands desperate to touch as much skin as possible. I felt her fingers tug my shirt up a little and had to hold back the happy moan that wanted to escape me when her fingers brushed along my hips. God she knew just what to do didn't she?! Time to repay the favor.

I leant up and twisted a little, guiding her into falling back while I moved above her. She smiled up at me and I swear I've never seen anything more beautiful. I must have been looking down at her a little too hungrilly because her hand snaked around my neck and pulled me down to her while her mouth desperately seeked mine. I kissed her, bristling with happiness the second her tongue met mine. I opened my mouth a little to deepen the kiss while my right hand trailed down her front. I was vaguely wondering whose clothes she was wearing, she'd never gone back to the dorm and I doubted she'd have the guts to walk to the laundry room starkers.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?"

"You nick my clothes?" She opened her eyes and flashed me a cute embarrased smile that had me kissing her again. Fuck she could have my clothes if it meant I could see that grace her mouth more often. Annabelle laughed a little under my pressing lips and tilted her face up to break the kiss so she could breathe. I'd definately have to work on my control around her, I'd end up killing her otherwise.

"I prefer "borrowed"" she gasped. I felt the smile twitch on my mouth but forced myself into looking stern.

"Well I don't care if you borrowed them or not. I don't lend my gear out for nothing"

"You're saying you want payment?" I smirked and nodded, trailing my right palm down her side and thumbing her ribs through her shirt

"In a way...yes" She looked down at my hand as it ventured deeper south and her arms tightened on me.

"I think we should discuss the whole debt issue in your room" I felt my smile drop at the low invitation in her voice and I nodded eagerly while she grinned.

Belle inched out from under me and rose to her feet, holding her left hand out for me to take while a silent question burned in her eyes_; can you change?_

I gave her that smirk I knew she loved and grapsed her hand, feeling my fingers slip through hers so easily that it made my answer come straight out

"Definitely"


	9. Chapter 9

(No ones pov)

The girls of St. Trinians were quiet, and that was something that never happened. They'd put off any of their usually loud activities in exchange for quiet bets on where their head girl had vanished to. All of them had known Kelly for a while now and to the older girls only one place came to mind where her disappearance was concerned. Her room. With someone. And with nearly everyone accounted for there was only one person she could be with,

"Annabelle? Seriously guys? She's hardly Kelly's type"

"Jealous or somethin' Chels?" Andrea sniggered beside Taylor and watched the Totty flick a curl off her shoulder with an amused scoff

"Hardly. Been there, done that..."

"Got the letter of approval to prove it?" Polly snapped throwing all the girls into silence. She usually let them have their little joking banters but when it came to Kelly no one was allowed to throw an insult.

The girls looked away from the geek's stern glare and shifted uncomfortable. Polly smiled a little to herself and silently thanked her best friend for showing her how to show authority with just a simple expression.

"So 'ose bettin' wha'?" Andrea sighed annoyed at the chav and smacked her

"We shouldn't be betting full stop! Kelly would kill us"

"Exactly" Polly agreed snapping her laptop shut in a non-verbal threat for them all to drop it. They ignored her though and started their bets

"'ose goin' to go find out?" Taylor asked, blowing another bubble in her fun while Andrea glared at her

"I think that should be Tara..."

"NO!" Five sets of voices shouted it at Chelsea and she jumped

"Why not?" she huffed annoyed. Celia rolled her eyes and stepped forward

"Because she's ten" She snapped. Amber cut over her with a frown

"And?"

"Just because you lot lost your innocence when you were three doesnt mean the rest of us did"

The totties stalked off at that with matching annoyed expressions while the other girls laughed at the eco's words. Polly sank back in her chair and closed her eyes, praying for the moment Kelly reaapeared and took charge again so she could sink back into her little world of numbers and facts. This looking after everyone was alright for an hour or so but this was a whole day Kelly had walked out on. Polly knew what she was doing, she just couldn't believe she was abandoning her duties. That was so...un-Kelly.

Polly sighed and pulled up the cctv feeds for the school, starting the long and boring search for the head girl. She checked all Kelly's usual haunts first but came up empty. Roof;empty, Miss Fritton's office; nope. She wasn't even in the staff lounge. The only place be could be was her room, her sanctuary away from the cameras. Polly sighed, because it looked like the girls were right after all. The head geek jumped in her seat ten minutes into her renewed search when she felt someone's breath hit her ear as they leant down behind her

"Spying on me Cole?"

"Where the hell have you..." Polly's jaw dropped when she span around in her chair and found Kelly smirking down at her, hand in hand with Annabelle. The pair looked tired and worn out, both covered in multiple marks. Annabelle looked shyly away under Polly's critical stare while Kelly simply smirked back.

"We were...scoring off a debt?" Kelly looked back at Annabelle and grinned when the younger girl blushed.

"Right I'm sick of guessin', 'as yous two been..." Taylor wolf whistled and grinned at the pair, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room.

Kelly rolled her eyes and held back an annoyed groan while they all inched a little closer to catch a glimpse of the dark marks tattooing the two girls skin

"I don't know. What do you think Belle?" Kelly flashed the younger girl a smirk and squeezed her hand when she looked down at the floor embarassed. The other girls watched stunned as Kelly pulled Annabelle into her and gently kissed her

"What're you doing?" Belle whispered under Kelly's mouth feeling the head girl's fingers twist through hers while the shocked gasps flew around them. She was shocked by the head girls surprise move and an embarrassed flush spread through her at the whispers surrounding them. But with Kelly's mouth moving magnetically over hers she wasn't about to pull away

Kelly smirked and shrugged, leaning closer into the younger girl. She barely heard the moans and complaints of the other girls while money changed hands and the gloating comments began to fly around them. She was much too busy wrapping herself in Belle to care about anything else. Kelly sighed happily and gently squeezed Annabelle when she shivered from the sound. She kissed Belle some more, just holding back from letting it go over into something dirty, and smiled when Belle quietly groaned under her mouth.

"Giving them a show"

* * *

**_Review? You know you want to! ^^ _**


End file.
